Inside Of The Shadows
by Eiris Hales
Summary: REPOST!, GIFT TO MOTHER FIREFLY & BE JEALOUS;; There's always some form of darkness in everyone's life. Judas MesiasxOC, AbyssxOC, DevinexOC
1. Official Knockouts

Title: Inside Of The Shadows

Author: CandyRainbowPirate

Pairings: Judas MesiasxOC, AbyssxOC, DevinexOC

Summary: In everybody's life, there is some sort of darkness.

--

**Chapter One: Offical Knockouts**

I plopped down on the couch in just a fit of absolute joy and glee. "Ahh, I cannot believe that we actually got the job!"

"I know!" Cassie, my sister, agreed. "Now we can officially call each other Knockouts."

"Isn't this great? We finally got where we wanted for so long." I said, happily.

Today was just about the greatest day ever. My sister and I were just offered contracts from TNA. After tons of work from the Indies, we were finally picked up.

"But you do know if they don't like our gimmicks, they'll pick out ones themselves for us?" Cassie let me know.

"Yeah, I know." I said, positively. "I'm not worried. I mean, we should be thankful that at least ONE of the major companies hired us."

"That's true." she agreed. I think Cassie was more of a worried one because her usual image was a punk rock chick. Her worst fear would probably be turned into some blonde bimbo, type, Barbie doll.

Though on the other hand, I wasn't too stoked about turning into a Velvet Sky/Angelina Love clone myself. I doubted they would do that anyway, so I wasn't sweating it too much.

She walked into the kitchen as I turned on the television. "I think the only thing I _really _worry about is being some third carder chick, you know?"

I lied back. "Again, I doubt that. One, because the whole show is one big roster. And two, we're gonna rock their freakin' minds, girl. We're Michaels, we absolutely OWN everything."

"Haha, got that right."


	2. Crashing Into New Friends

**Chapter Two: Crashing Into New Friends**

The following week was our debut. I was pretty excited. After talking it over with Dixie Carter, the one who hires all of the new TNA talent, we received our gimmicks and stage names. Unfortunately, we couldn't keep being tag-team partners. But even though we didn't like it, we grinned and bore it.

"This should be fun..." Cassie said, sarcastically.

"Smile, Cassie. It'll be over soon." I replied. The two of us were driving in the back of the TNA arena. Cassie was behind the wheel, while I was in the passenger seat.

As we turned the corner, we saw a blonde man roll down out of the building in a shopping carriage with a darker man running after him.

"What the hell...?" I said, watching the scene.

That's when the blonde crashed into a tree and fell over. A woman about my age with black hair, dressed in punk-esque attire came running out, holding the sides of her head. She looked pretty frantic.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" Cassie asked, seeing it too.

"Yeah." I responded. "He might walk funny, but he'll be fine."

"Let's check it out."

We parked by the side and got out to check on them.

"Holy freaking shit..." the girl said. "Johnny-baby, are you okay?"

The dubbed, Johnny climbed out of the carriage, slowly. "Ow... yeah! Yeah..."

I didn't mean to, but I slightly cracked up. "What the hell happened here?"

She looked at me, smiling some. "Ah, Jay and I were just fuckin' around and my boyfriend, there kind of... _rolled away..._"

"I'm okay!" I heard Johnny call from the background. I figured the darker male was Jay. And I saw him attempting to help up his friend. Poor thing.

"So don't mind me saying so bluntly, but, who are you two again?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized. I extended my hand. "I'm Inna Michaels."

Then Cassie shook her hand, as well. "Cassie Michaels."

"Kris Wright." she introduced herself. "You two sisters, or something?"

"You got it." I said. "We're the new Knockouts."

"You guys are the new Knockouts?" Kris questioned us. "That's awesome! When do you start fighting?"

"Tonight, no idea against who." Cassie said.

"Yeah, that reminds me, we have to get going." I mentioned. "We gotta go talk to the boss to see who our opponents are tonight and such. Then get ready."

"Alrighty then." Kris replied. "It's nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you, too." I said to her. "'Bye Johnny, feel better."

The blonde weakly chuckled. "Heh, thanks... adios..."


	3. Watchful Eyes

**Chapter Three: Watchful Eyes**

_'You can still be a tag team, but your gimmicks have to change.'_

That's what we were told when we talked with Dixie. Cassie and I weren't exactly super excited about changing our gimmicks, but we didn't say anything about it. We worked too hard to get here. We weren't going to screw it up now.

She had the idea since we were sisters, that we should do the sisters gimmick in kayfabe, too. Both Cassie and I agreed that would be a good idea. And there was a twist to it too. The next week, Cassie was debuting first as Kurt Angle's sister and then the following week I would be debuting as AJ's sister and then we'd be fueding for a couple of months and then both betray Kurt and AJ and reveal that _we _were actually sisters. I was pretty excited about this, not gonna lie.

"Dude, you look...amazing!" I said, astonished at Cassie's ring outfit. It was a sort of mafia, sexy-looking outfit with a little hint of some punk in it.

"Well, thank you." she said, proudly, smiling.

"You stoked?"

"Hell yeah I am. When have you known me not to be stoked about wrestling in the ring?"

I high-fived her. "Haha, true. Well, good luck tonight, man. Let's go get some beers later and celebrate our first step to be famous."

"Definitely."

"Okay, well, I'll see ya afterwards."

"See ya."

I walked out and headed to catering to get some coffee and a bite to eat. On my way there, I bumped into Kris.

"Oh hey dude, what's up?" I greeted her. She looked a bit better after the whole Johnny accident. Hopefully _he _was feeling the same way...

"Hey," she smiled. "Nothing much, just heading to my locker room. Where are you going?"

"Catering." I said. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. So, how's Johnny, is he okay?"

"Yeah, haha," she chuckled. "He's a little scratched up, but he'll be fine. Jay's taking care of him. Where's your sister?"

"Getting ready for tonight. She's debuting this week, then I'm debuting next week. That's the orders Dixie gave us." I said.

A look of disappointment crossed Kris' face. "Oh wait, don't tell me Dixie gave you lame gimmicks."

"No, actually." I said, positively. "Her gimmick is being Kurt Angle's sister, and then I'm going as Matt Morgan's sister, and then we'll be fueding for a bit until we betray them both and reveal that _we _are actually sister's."

"Ahh, wow! I like! That'll definitely be interesting." Kris said. "Best of luck."

"Thanks, haha." I chuckled. "So what're you doing after you go to your locker room?"

"Actually, I have to get ready for a promo with 3-D and Johnny." she informed me. "Why?"

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee with me." I told her.

"Well, I will afterwardsd, definitely!" Kris said.

"Alright, we'll good luck in your promo." I replied, as we split off.

"Thanks, see you in a few!" she said, walking away.

"See ya!"

As I headed on my way, I felt my pocket start to vibrate a couple of times. It was probably Cassie texting me. I pulled out my phone and flipped it up.

_'One new text; Cassie. Thurs, 8:35PM'_

Called it. Hah.

I opened the text and started reading it. _'Duddeeee. Guys are already staring at me, and I JUST walked out of my locker room. Lollll.'_

I giggled. Wow. That's my sister for you.

I texted her back. _'Haha, nice, nicee! Well didn't I tell you, you do look hot!' _

As I talked with her on my way. I felt a strange feeling. Like someone was behind me or something; following me, or watching me. I just ignored it, and walked on to catering. Cassie replied in less than a minute to my text message.

_'True that. Haha. This is definitely going to be fun.'_

I flipped my phone up and started texting her back. I stopped walking as soon as I approached the door and replied back.

_'Now remember, keep your fo--' _

The sound of footsteps coming near, distracted me. I looked up for a second and tried seeing where it was coming from. Then I realized, in the distance, I _was _being watched. Two pair of being, piercing blue eyes stared at me. The belonged to a dark figure with long black hair. It was Ricky Banderas aka...Judas Mesias.


	4. The Glass, The Pain

**Chapter Four: The Glass, The Pain**

His eyes just pinned me down. I stared back, wondering if he was stalking me or something. I was scared, somewhat. I could feel the color in my face just drain out and go cold. But, fortunately, it wasn't long before he stopped and walked off. He intimidated me a bit as he stood there and looked at me. But why was he staring at me in the first place?

My phone vibrated again. I looked at the screen; Cassie sent me another text.

_'Hey...you there?'_

I replied. I would tell her about it later. _'Yeah, sorry about that...'_

* * *

**-Third Person's POV-**

Glass.

When that word comes to your mind, what do you think about? When Chris Parks thought about it, it only meant pain. Suffering. Torment. Misery.

When it was broken and shattered into pieces, it struck fear into his heart. Maybe it was because his father used it against him when he was younger, cutting him with it, smashing it over his head, or throwing him through the sliding doors. It was...his ultimate weakness. And it was also, his best weapon.

He carried a small black bag full of it. He only used it against his worst enemies. It pained him everytime to have to, but he enjoyed it every time seeing his opponent's pain. So, in other ways, he became his father in the ring. He became his _own _worst enemy.

Chris sat backstage, in the dark and the silence. He took his bag and pulled out a few pieces. The clear, sharp horror lied in his hands. He looked at it deeper and saw his own relection. He hated what he had become. It only caused him pain and heart-break. He didn't want it. He only wanted it to go away. Go away forever. And just leave him alone; leave him at peace.

His frustration caused him to crush the glass in his hand. The shards jabbed into his palm, causing multiple stings of pain. It only hurt a little bit, but he ignored it to the point where it slightly felt good. Chris' eyes glazed over with sadness and anger as he opened up his hand and saw the blood leak out.

"Oh my God..." a soft voice gasped.

He looked up and saw a tiny redhead look at him in shock. Shock and fear.

Chris didn't recognize her right off the bat. But then he was able to put a name on her. It was Cassie Michaels.

"A-are you okay?" she asked him. "Do you want me to help you out with that...?"

He didn't reply. He only became scared and ran off.

"No, hold on -- wait -- !" she called after him. But, he didn't stop. He just hid away. Disappointment racked up her mind, laced with confusion. Why was he scared of her? _Was _he scared of her? Or did he just want to be alone forever?


	5. Did Someone Just Say Party?

**Chapter Five: Did Someone Just Say Party?**

"Jeeze, munchies much?!" I exclaimed, seeing AJ and Kreed wolf down a bunch of food. I had a coffee, a plate of grapes and ONE donut and they basically had everything in catering. Yeah, it was pretty disturbing.

AJ looked up at me, giggling with a mouth full and nodded.

"You guys are such freaks..." I shook my head, muttering.

"Well, you know," Kreed spoke up, after swallowing his food. "When you didn't get your breakfast right away and have to train for about an hour or two, you'd be hungry too."

"True," I agreed. The two of them easily became my friends now that they knew I was going to be working with them.

I pulled out my cell phone and started texting Cassie: _'Hey, you still there?'_

I sent it after I was done, and then put it on the table.

"Who you talkin' to?" AJ asked me.

"My sister, Cassie; just seeing if she's ready for her debut." I answered him.

"Oh, I see," he replied. "You guys nervous?"

"Not even!" I exclaimed. "Quite the opposite."

The brunette smiled, proudly. "Well that's definitely a good thing; keep it up."

My phone vibrated. Cassie replied.

_'Yeah, I was just going backstage real quick and had a strange run-in.'_

I made a confused face. _'Strange run-in? What do you mean?' _Sent.

"What was _that _face about?" AJ asked me, poking fun.

I looked up at him. "Oh nothing, haha."

That's when I saw Johnny slowly start to creep up on Kreed. He looked at me and gave me the signal not to say anything. He smiled widely. With both hands, Johnny covered up Kreed's eyes. And using the most girly/fruity voice I've ever heard a guy use he said, "Peek-a-boo! Guess who!"

A grin spread across Kreed's face; he knew. "Ahh, sweet cheeks! You're here!"

Johnny laughed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, whatever, you fag! Haha. What're you guys up to?"

"Not much, just chowin' down." AJ responded.

"Just _watchin' _them chow down." I chuckled.

"Why; didn't you eat?" the blonde asked me.

"Let's just say I had a _sliver _of cake compared to them having the whole thing." I created a mental picture for him.

"Well, a man's gotta eat, right?"

"True, true." I agreed. "So, where's your love-bug?"

"Locker room; gettin' ready for tonight."

"Ahh," I nodded. "Same with Cassie."

"Yeah, speaking of you guys," Johnny brought up a new topic. "Kris and I were planning to go out later after the show. You wanna come along?"

"Oh, definitely!"

"Heyyyy, what about us?" Kreed chimed in.

"Uhmm, I meant you guys too, duhh." Johnny laughed. "As much as I love Kris and well, her new friends, I really don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of chicks all night."

"Ohh, that's harsh, dude." AJ said, jokingly. He looked at me. "You gonna take that?"

I shrugged, smiling some. "If I was in his position, I'd probably think the same thing, haha."

"Eh, alrighty, haha." AJ shrugged.

"Yeah, so after the show, let's all meet up in the parking lot, alright?" Johnny planned.

"Good deal." I agreed to it.

"Okay, later guys!" Johnny said, before leaving us.

"Later!" I replied. I picked up my cell again to continue talking with Cassie and saw she replied.

_'It was Chris Parks; you know, Abyss? Yeah I saw him just hurting himself with glass. Then I tried helping him, but he just ran off from me.'_

That _is _strange. First Ricky, and now this. Weird.


End file.
